Life in a Letter
by oOspuffy4everOo
Summary: Rated PG for suicidal thoughts, real depressing, Syd writes a note to Vaughn S3
1. Fallen

Short little song fic I think that almost all of the Evanescence songs relate to Alias, Its real depressing and kinda ties in with the song Tourniquet. Syd's POV writing to Vaughn in a letter. The // is part of the song. Sorry if the italics are messed up, me and computers are non- mixy things  
  
~*~  
  
i I cant take it anymore. I am sorry for ever coming back, I wish I was dead. i  
  
//I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase//  
  
i When you read this, I wont be on this planet anymore, unless you can catch me. i  
  
//when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase//  
  
i I love you Vaughn and would give anything just to be with you. But seeing you everyday and not being able to hold you in my arms is slow torture. So I will leave, unless you can catch me. i  
  
//when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along//  
  
i So I'm diving tomorrow. Not into water. I think it will be quick...so don't worry when I die. I want a quiet funeral with not a lot of people. Just my friends and family. Weiss, Marshall, Dixon, Carrie, Dad, and if you want to come. The last thing I wanted to do was leave someone to find me in my bathroom. I don't want any of my close friends to have to go through with that. So I think a crowded sidewalk will be better. One hundred stories up, one hundred down. I love you Michael Vaughn, and I'll never be able to say it to you in person, unless tomorrow afternoon you can catch me. i  
  
~*~  
  
Hey if you like it and actually want this to continue as a regular SV fiction, tell me. 


	2. Sunshine

Hiya, whoever it was that suggested a Vaughn POV thing when he opened the note...here it is. There was kinda a Forrest Gump reference.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vaughn walked up to his desk and saw a crumpled up piece of paper laying on the keyboard. He picked it up, noticing the tears stains on the paper. He also recognized the handwriting. It was Sydney's"  
  
"Vaughn,  
  
I cant take it anymore. I am sorry for ever coming back, I wish I was dead. When you read this, I wont be on this planet anymore, unless you can catch me. I love you Vaughn and would give anything just to be with you. But seeing you everyday and not being able to hold you in my arms is slow torture. So I will leave, unless you can catch me. So I'm diving tomorrow. Not into water. I think it will be quick...so don't worry when I die. I want a quiet funeral with not a lot of people. Just my friends and family. Weiss, Marshall, Dixon, Carrie, Dad, and if you want to come. The last thing I wanted to do was leave someone to find me in my bathroom. I don't want any of my close friends to have to go through with that. So I think a crowded sidewalk will be better. One hundred stories up, one hundred down. I love you Michael Vaughn, and I'll never be able to say it to you in person, unless tomorrow afternoon you can catch me.  
  
-Sydney Bristow"  
  
Vaughn stared blankly at the piece of paper dangling from his fingers.  
  
"Oh God. Syd." He started to cry as he read the note. He read as she described what she wanted her funeral like. How could he have done this. Drove her to suicide. Vaughn crumpled the note and shoved it in his pocket. It was three. In the afternoon. He dashed up the stairs and came out on the roof. He saw Sydney standing on the rim of the building, looking straight ahead, with her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Do you think I could jump off this bridge and just fly away."  
  
"Sydney...don't."  
  
"It would be easy, you know. For both of us."  
  
"Please, I can't lose you again."  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray..."  
  
"You don't know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."  
  
"I love you Michael Vaughn."  
  
"I love you too Sydney Bristow. Please come here." Both Sydney and Vaughn ran towards each other and hugged. They both kneeled to the ground. Vaughn kissed Sydney's forehead as he cradled her, and rocked back and forth.  
  
"I love you I love you, I love you. Never forget that okay, never forget that." Vaughn and Sydney pulled away from the hug and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Vaughn, my guardian angel." She said as she cupped his face with her hand.  
  
Vaughn curled his hand around the nape of Sydney's neck and pulled her face in for the most loving kiss. He pulled her as close as he could. Vaughn slid his hands down around the small of her back. Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. They pulled away from the kiss gasping for air.  
  
"Sydney, I love you so much. The second I lost you I c-"  
  
"Shh, please just kiss me."  
  
"Forever till the end of time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
That was my chapter. I am too lazy to write long chaps. Read and review! 


End file.
